


【WonderSteve】I See You

by Irisinitial



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 神奇女侠 - Freeform, 神奇女侠1984
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisinitial/pseuds/Irisinitial
Relationships: Wondersteve
Kudos: 10





	【WonderSteve】I See You

Diana，我又看见你了。你光着脚，两条腿蜷起，胳膊不松不紧地环着自己，安静地坐在地板上，像一只休憩的猫咪。你又没有开灯，房间里黑乎乎的，所有的物件都只有轮廓，我却能清楚地看到你。你也觉得很奇怪吧，我的眼里只有你是发着光的。你柔顺的发丝，卷曲着散在肩上，你细腻的皮肤，笑起来的浅纹，你的眼睛亮亮的。我看到你的眼窝和嘴角挑起，弯弯地，明媚地，像春天的溪流，蜿蜒着溢出，滴在地板上，勾出小小的渍印。这是什么？Diana，为什么你在哭？

我又想起第一次见你的场景了。我在水里下沉，天空和氧气都在离我远去，那时候我以为我的一生就这样走到尽头，然后你出现了。就像神明，上帝，耶稣，或者别的谁。当然，后来我知道你确实是神，宙斯的女儿。我的天，我以为那些都是哄骗小孩子睡觉而杜撰出来的玩意儿！我的意思是说，你是如此与众不同，而这并不仅仅因为你的身世。你美丽、热情，善良，勇敢，你干净得像一张未曾染墨的白纸，你是这世界的太阳和希望。我在军营的时候见过很多女人，希望你不会介意我谈论这些，她们妖娆，艳丽，放声大笑，肆意袒露雪白的胸脯，用大腿内侧蹭我的手臂，没有人不被她们吸引，包括我。然而，你与她们都不一样。你是纯洁的，洒脱的，天真幼稚的，骄傲的。她们从来不为自己感到骄傲，她们用放荡掩饰忧郁，献媚讨好的笑容里布满焦虑和疲惫。我可以透过眼睛读懂一个人，所以一见到你，我就知道。你是独一无二的。无法亵渎的。遥不可及的。

我知道在你面前谈宿命是件可笑的事情，但也许就连神也不得不受这无法捉摸的鬼东西的戏弄。我感谢它，这是真的。它把所有的不可能全部抹煞，随心所欲地拼凑组装，令世间的万事万物都失去逻辑和秩序，而唯有如此，我才会与你相遇。我一定告诉过你，遇见你，是我短短一生中最美的事情，比我曾做过的所有美梦都要令我沉醉，而那之后的梦，都只与你有关。虚无的梦境中，我在水里不断地坠落，如饥似渴地仰头祈求救赎，然后我看到了你。Soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun！

Diana，不要再哭了。你肩上披着的毛毯滑落在地，白皙的胳膊暴露在冰凉的空气里。你卸了全身的力气，倚在床沿，无助得像离开父母怀抱的小婴儿。我多想抱抱你，亲爱的。我多想抱抱你。我想要大喊大叫，想引起你的注意，想走到你面前张开双臂，告诉你，嘿！Diana！是我，抱抱我，好吗？我内疚到无法说话，无法行动，我知道我什么也做不到了。对不起。

我不知道我在哪里。那时候，我知道自己要死了，死之前也只来得及想起你。我们在船上，你躺在我身边，睡着的侧脸带着笑意，看上去很幸福。当时我正在为自己的任务和国家的命运焦头烂额，你却安心恣意得像个孩子。我羡慕你，又为你担忧。事实上，我的担心是多余的。你太令人惊讶，不不不，不只是说你强大到远非人类能及的力量。你的善良，你的勇敢，都是更加可贵的。与你相比，我越来越显得渺小，可在日复一日中，我却对你愈发无法自拔。后来，决定献祭自己从死神手里换取更多生命的时候，我几乎是毫不犹豫的。嘲笑我吧，我是愚蠢的，可悲的，那时候我总觉得，唯有这样，和你并肩才不那么难堪。我早就明白，你是馈赠给这个世界的礼物，他们对你的需要，远甚于我。这是注定的，我的结局，我们的结局，如此残忍，却毫无疑问。

宿命留给我们的时间太短了，希望你不要责怪我离你而去，又一次。嘘！听我说，亲爱的，我如此爱你，不仅仅是男人对女人的渴望，我把自己的灵魂一并交给你，虔诚地匍匐于你的温柔和强大。作为人类，我如他们一样，爱戴你，敬重你，感激你。我们的世界是肮脏灰暗的，战争、饥荒、罪恶、死亡，这些听上去毫不新鲜的事情每天都在各个角落发生，是我们无法逃离的轮回地狱。但是，我们也有孩子，新芽，太阳，和早餐。我知道你每天凌晨出门晨跑，上班前会吃两片吐司，喝一杯牛奶或者咖啡。你最喜欢蓝莓果酱。你看，这个世界越来越好，所以我从不后悔，即便它早已把我抛下，我依旧这样认为。

我好像听到了汽笛声，真奇怪，我什么都感受不到，这里连风都静止着，沉默着。但我感觉很放松，很安心。我离你如此近，却触碰不到你。我似乎不是用眼睛在看你，而是你的样子和一举一动就那么出现在我的脑海里，当然，实际上我连意识都不应该存在了。我不知道是什么带我来到这里，我好像睡了很久很久，做了一个长梦，醒来的时候就看到了你。你在人海里行色匆匆，蹙着眉头，没什么表情。Diana，我的亲爱的，我喜欢你的笑容，你笑起来的时候，周遭生命都褪去容光，颤抖着给你的美丽让位。我承认，见你的第一眼起，我就陷入无法自拔的幻想。可是，你是不可亵渎的，遥不可及的。在你面前，我总是自惭形秽。

我又想起来了——你知道，我不是在嘲笑你，我们前往战场的路上，你接过商贩递给你的冰淇淋，尝了一口之后，告诉那个男人他应该感到骄傲。天哪，我真的笑了很久，我总是折服于你的天真浪漫，你是如此的可爱，迷人，我的公主，我的Diana。每想到这些，我又感到悲伤了。如果我们还能有更多的时间，我想牵你的手，捧着你的脸，我想看你的瞳孔，吻你的唇，你的脖子，我想抱着你，抚摸你光滑的背。可这些都太奢侈了。无边无际的绝望总在这时候袭击着我，让我痛苦不堪。

我要走了，亲爱的。我知道这很难理解，我在哪里，又要去往哪里，说实话，我也不明白。但我就是突然意识到，我要走了，离开你，再一次的。其实对于你来说，我已经走了很久很久。所以，这是我向你的告别。火车来接我了，前头喷着蒸汽，在我的身边停下。我仍记得第一次坐火车离开家乡，外面也像现在这样，雾蒙蒙的，分不清白天亦或傍晚。那时候，我还不会飞，坐在缓慢摇晃着前行的车厢里，以为这辈子仍有漫长到看不见尽头的梦可以想象。理想，使命，荣耀，爱情，幸好我短暂的生命里，囊括了值得珍藏的一切。

你睡着了，仍旧那么坐在地上，头靠着床沿，呼吸缓慢而平稳。地板很凉，Diana，不要再为我哭泣了。我知道，我知道你把仅有的几张照片都铺在了地上，一张一张地翻看着，我看到你的手指摩挲过照片上泛黄的我的脸，我还看到你紧紧攥着我送你的手表，骨节因用力而泛白。Diana，别这样。Diana，就这样吧。分别是为了下一次的重逢，尽管我知道，再也不会有了。我走了，我等不到你，也等不了你了。我没什么好遗憾，命运待我不薄，只是太短了些。真的，我只是觉得太过于短暂了。然而，我们都无能为力。

窗外下雪了，十二点的钟声响起，外面的街道上人潮涌动，我在这里，看到万家灯火，辉煌如昼。这是你庇护之下的苍生，你赐予的的恩典。不用沉溺于悲伤，亲爱的，我一直在，与你一起热泪盈眶地看着，这是我们共同深爱着的世界，不是吗。

那么，最后，圣诞快乐，Diana。希望你的梦里，有洁白的雪花，和无忧孩童的笑脸。

Steve Trevor永远爱你。


End file.
